


My Revenge

by rubyluvsupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Anger, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom Dean, Cabin Fic, Cabins, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fire, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Held Down, Hunters & Hunting, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light BDSM, Mild Painplay, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Pain, Painplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Riding, Rope Bondage, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Screaming, Smut, Swearing, Tied-Up Dean, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Wendigo, Woman on Top, bad bottom, dub con, extreme dub con, multiple ejaculation, scream my name, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyluvsupernatural/pseuds/rubyluvsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean stole the readers hunt....it was her revenge hunt, so she decided to get revenge a different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Revenge

You slammed the abandoned cabin’s door open, striding through. 

“Y/N,” Dean bit out. “Stop.”

You whirled around, pointing a finger at the hunter. “I’m NOT talking to you, Dean,” you whirled back around, busying yourself with your duffel. 

“Fine,” he threw his hands up in exasperation. He knew when you were pissed, it was usually better to leave you alone. 

Pointedly keeping your back to the Winchester, you grabbed your book and sat on one of the cots. You angrily opened to the page that you had left off at, and started pretending to read. Your mind kept going over the hunt, the Wendigo, Dean deciding you couldn’t do your job. He had interfered. This was YOUR hunt, and he took it over. Like you were some little girl, and not a full grown woman. A hunter, born and raised. 

Slamming your book shut you threw it across the room at Dean, narrowly missing his head. 

“What the fuck, Y/N?” he whirled around, standing from the fire he had just started. 

You strode over to where he was. “I can ask you the same thing, Dean,” you seethed at him. “Why did you come here? This was MY HUNT.”

His eyebrows furrowed. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“The Wendigo, Winchester,” you jabbed your finger into his chest for emphasis. “He was MINE.”

Realization flashed in Dean’s eyes. It had been a revenge hunt, and he had taken your kill. “Y/N, I…I didn’t….”

“NO!” you shouted, shoving him. You threw the hunter off balance, and he staggered back. 

Dean regained his balance, stepping towards you. “Y/N, stop….”

“Fuck you, Winchester! Just because I’m a WOMAN…..” you met his stride, shoving him again, but this time he was ready. Dean caught your arms, pulling you against him. You struggled, throwing your body weight into him. “Dammit, let me go!”

You could feel a chuckle low in his chest. “You started it,” he then did let you go, flicking you lightly off him, causing you to stumble backwards.

Your eyes flared. “You think this is FUNNY?” you roared. You had had it, the eldest Winchester was going to get his ass kicked. Throwing out a left hook, you connected with his jaw.

Dean took the punch gracefully. His hand moved to his jaw, a smirk playing on his lips. “Nice punch, for a girl….” He goaded you. 

You growled, lunging at him. Your arms wrapped around him, throwing his body to the floor. 

Dean landed, his arms around you, breaking your fall. Even when you were trying to kick his ass he was trying to save you. This made your temper flare even hotter. You held his shoulders to the ground, your jaw clenching.

“So what are ya gonna do, Y/N?” Dean breathed out. You felt his chest heaving under you.

“I’m going to kill you, Winchester,” you replied, moving to grip the fire poker that was within your grasp. 

Dean gripped you tightly, rolling you. Your back landed on the hardwood floor.

You struggled under his grip. “Let me go…..” you ground out, your voice low with hatred.

Dean smirked down at you. “Not while you’re tryin’ to kill me, sweetheart.”

You glared up at Dean, your chest heaving. In the silence between you the crackling of the fire echoed in the cabin. You were suddenly aware of how close you were to the hearth, the warmth causing you to feel flush. Or was it that the hunter was still on top of you, his green eyes moving between your eyes and your lips. 

No, this was NOT going to play out this way. You were not the kind of woman who decides that she needs to sleep with her “hero”. Especially when that hero is holding you down with a very pleased smirk on his face. 

You growled, wrapping your legs around Dean’s waist. Twisting, you managed to roll the large hunter off of you. You jumped to your feet, moving into a fighting stance.

“Well, _Sweetheart_ ,” you emphasized the pet name out of annoyance. “What are YOU going to do?”

“Y/N,” Dean stood, holding his hands out in surrender. “I’m not gonna fight you.”

“Fine, Winchester,” you hiss. “But that doesn’t mean I’m stopping.”

You rushed at the solid wall of man, determined to get your revenge on someone. Your first punch connected with his abdomen. Dean let out a grunt making you smirk with satisfaction. You swung again, aiming for his cheek this time. His hand moved out, gripping your wrist mid swing. Dean’s other hand grabbed your other arm, swinging you around and pushing you against the wall. 

“I’m not going to fight you,” he breathed out, pressing his firm body against yours to keep you still. 

You struggled against Dean, your body writhing against him. Suddenly you felt your core grind against his leg, drawing a gasp of pleasure from your lips. Fuck. This was not going as planned. You stifled the moan starting to rise in your throat, hoping your rival hadn’t noticed your reaction.

Dean’s emerald eyes met your Y/E/C ones, his pupils blown wide with lust. He definitely noticed. 

He gripped you tighter against the wall, very deliberately sliding his leg against your center. His eyes searched your face, watching you for when the pleasure hit, finding that sweet spot for you. You gasped when he found it, unable to stop your body from reacting. Dean’s lips came down on yours, taking that moment when your lips were parted, determined to own your mouth with his tongue. 

His tongue thrust in rhythm to his leg, roughly rubbing against your denim covered sex. Dean still had you pinned to the wall, you couldn’t move, could barely breathe. All you could do was let go, let him have his way with you. The hunter was relentlessly grinding into you, pulling deep moans from your throat. You could feel your release rising in you, a flush spreading over your cheeks. The hunter was chasing your release as much as you were, his tongue stroking against yours. With a final thrust of his thigh you came, moaning into his mouth. He let you ride out your orgasm, keeping his mouth on yours. When you finally stopped moving, he released your lips. 

The hunter’s breathing was ragged as his eyes searched yours. “Y/N?” his voice was gravelly and thick with need.

You were slumped against the wall, your lips parted, chest still heaving from your release. Your eyes moved to Dean’s heaving chest, then back up to his eyes. You swiped your tongue across your lips, still tasting his lips on yours. 

You could feel yourself growing wet again, your need rising in your groin.

Fuck it.

You pushed against the Winchester, spinning to slam him against the wall. You smirked at the surprised look on his face. Meeting his eyes, you watched as the surprise turned to lust. Dean swiped his tongue across his lower lip. That was when you knew you had him. You crashed your lips into his determined to dominate this round. Thrusting your tongue through his parted lips, you explored his mouth fully, pulling deep moans from his throat. 

Pulling away you gripped his flannel shirt, ripping it open the buttons flew everywhere. Dean gasped, his hands moving to your hair to pull you back into a kiss. 

Moving from his grasp you smirked at him. “No, Winchester, you’re not calling the shots here.” You kept enough distance that he couldn’t reach you and slowly started to unbutton your plaid shirt. “You’ll touch me when I say.”

Dean’s eyes grew wide, then his lips curled a bit. He nodded, mouth slightly agape as he watched you slowly remove your shirt, your black lace bra coming into his view. 

You flashed him a sly grin. “Strip,” you ordered. 

Nodding again, his hands moved to his belt buckle. He undid his pants while he toed off his shoes. He slid his pants down his muscular legs, kicking them off. Gripping the hem of his t-shirt, he pulled it over his head, his muscles rippling. 

You scanned his body, your teeth nibbled your bottom lip. 

“Enjoying the show?” Dean asked.

Your eyes moved back to his. You smirked, walking backwards until your calves hit the cot. You sat down, crossing your legs. “Come here, Dean,” you implored. 

The hunter moved towards you, his eyes taking on a predatory sheen. 

When he reached the cot, you said one word. “Knees.”

He dropped obediently. 

“Undress me.”

Dean’s hands moved to your boots, slowly unzipping them. He dropped them to the ground before reaching for your belt. 

You grinned when you realized that he was panting, his arousal pressed against you as he quickly undid your pants. His hands were shaking slightly as he pulled your jeans off, dropping them beside your boots. 

He sat back, his eyes scanning your body. “Y/N,” he breathed out. “You’re…..”

You moved to him, pressing a finger to his lips. “No talking.”

He swallowed thickly. His eyes scanned your face. Suddenly he gripped your waist, moving you easily up the bed. Your head fell softly on the pillow. He gripped your panties, dragging them down your legs. Moving between your legs he quirked an eyebrow at you, a silent question. You nod, giving him the permission he required.

Dean spread your folds, taking in your wetness. His fingers moved over you, bringing some of your slick to your engorged clit. His thumb started working slow circles on it, building delicious pressure. Then you felt his tongue, moving through you, tasting you. His moan radiated through you.

You could feel yourself letting go, letting the hunter do as he pleased. This was not the plan. You gripped his hair, trying to tug him off of you. You wanted to dominate him, fuck him hard into the cot, make him scream your name. 

Dean fought against you, pinning your wrists to the mattress, his tongue continuing its work. His eyes met yours, a mischievous glint in them. His mouth encompassed your clit, sucking hard over and over. 

You felt your orgasm rising, your body stiffening. You didn’t want to fall over the edge this fast, but there was no stopping it. “You asshole,” you panted, your orgasm ripping through you.

Once you stopped moving Dean let go of you. You gripped his hair, tugging him up and turning to slam him onto the cot. 

He chuckled, “You’re mad because I made you cum, _again_?” 

“No, I’m not mad at that, Dean,” you purred, climbing off the cot and reaching for your duffle. “I’m mad that my plan was taken from me, _again_.” 

You grabbed the rope from your bag. Dean’s eyes locked on the yellow twine, breath hitching in his throat. 

You grabbed the hunter’s hands, securing them to the cot. “My plan was to ride your face until I gushed into your mouth. My plan was to ride your cock until you screamed my name.” you were panting, your core throbbing again. “Now, maybe, I should just make you scream.”

You gripped his boxers, sliding them down his bowed legs. His cock sprung free, bright red and dripping with pre cum. You licked your lips, craving the taste of him. But that was not the plan. You moved up the bed, straddling Dean’s hips, your wet cunt sliding against his member.

He moaned, thrusting up towards you. 

“Naughty,” you breathed, pressing down on his hips. “Don’t move.”

You gripped his hard cock, lining it up to your entrance. “Are you ready to scream, Dean?” you asked, before slamming down onto him.

A strangled gasp came from him. 

You set a brutal pace, knowing he would cum very quickly. Your hands were holding his hips down, not allowing him to chase his end, you wanted to pull that from him. You kept riding him hard, watching his face. His lips were parted, sweat beading on his forehead. 

“Y/N,” his voice was broken. “I won’t last…..”

“Good,” you grind out, doubling your efforts, deliberately slamming all the way down onto his dick. 

You could feel him expand, you knew he was going to cum. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…….” He gasped, his orgasm rising. Then he snapped, his eyes grew wide, his mouth opened and a strangled yell came out. It sounded like half your name, and half god’s. 

You kept riding him, not stopping as his release splashed into you. It felt so good, you were so full. Your head rolled back, and you moaned out his name. 

“Y/N,” he gasped. “Stop…..”

You snapped your eyes back to him. “No.” 

You knew he was sensitive, after that release he was probably extra sensitive. But you had said he was going to scream, and he was going to scream. You kept riding him, not allowing him to go soft. You could feel him getting even harder, and you started to grind deeply on him.

“Fuck, I can’t….this…..Y/N, please,” he begged. “I don’t think I can cum again.”

You smirk down at him. “You can, and you will……” and you just kept riding him.

Dean’s face was screwed up in a combination of pain and pleasure, his arms pulling on his restraints. You knew he was wrecked and you didn’t care, you wanted to push him further, to get your revenge.

Your pace was faltering, your orgasm coming to a head. 

“Dean,” you breathed out. “I’m going to cum……. this may......hurt you.”

His eyes widened as he felt your cunt squeeze around him. Then you were cumming, your walls convulsing around him. His head flew back, a scream ripped from his throat. He started to convulse in you, cum splattering your walls once again. You rode out your orgasm, watching Dean screaming, getting some sick pleasure knowing you did it to him. 

Once your spasms stopped you dropped down onto Dean’s chest. You could hear his heart erratically pumping, his breath shallow. You raised yourself to look into his eyes. “You okay?”

Dean nodded slowly, not able to get words out. 

Reaching up, you untied his wrists. Rubbing the indents from the rope you brought them down to kiss each of them in turn. 

You felt Dean regain movement of his arms, wrapping them around you. He placed a chaste kiss on the top of your head. “Fuck, Y/N,” he let out a small laugh. “That was…..that was intense.”

You laughed, squeezing his arm. “I hope it was good intense,” you say.

“Mmmm, fuck yeah,” he confirmed. He moved his hips, his cock starting to come back to life inside of you. Gripping your waist he turned, flipping you on your back. “Now, I’m going to make _you_ scream.”


End file.
